Squirrel Scout Slinkman
Plot When Ms. Jane Doe and Ms. Mucus leave Acorn Flats for two days, they assign Slinkman to look after the Squirrel Scouts, but the Squirrels are nothing but trouble to him. Slinkman keeps going to Scoutmaster Lumpus for help, but doesn't give him any, except advice that Slinkman doesn't think is fair. He ends up taking the advice anyway and becomes mean to the Squirrel Scouts after they realized they have hurt his feelings. So after Slinkman announces that today is "leave your scoutmaster alone day," the Squirrel Scouts tried their best to show him that they're sorry, but Slinkman ignores their apologizes and sends them into the middle of the lake. Suddenly a hail storm comes and a big hail hits Slinkman on his head, just as he picked it up, his reflection transformed into Lumpus. Then he hears the Squirrel Scouts crying for help so he goes out to the lake to save them and uses Almondine's head as a motor to take the boat back to shore but Slinkman wasn't so lucky when a big wave hits him. The Squirrels make Slinkman their hero, since he saved them. Later in the end, Ms. Doe and Ms. Mucus come back while the Squirrel Scouts play jump rope with Slinkman's peepers and he jumps up with a smile as "SCOUTMASTER" appears in front of him. Trivia *This is the first time the Squirrel Scouts feel sorry for one of the Bean Scouts. *Lazlo, Raj, Clam, and the other Bean Scouts don't appear in this episode. *Third (and final) time that Lazlo did not appear. *'Credits:' We see the makeover the squirrel scouts gave Slinkman, which reveals to be rather painful to him. *But In TGAOHW Episode Jane Doe Come Back, It Realized That Henry Wilks II Screamed Voice JANE DOE, Unlikely Dexter's Scream OMELETTE DU FROMAGE,He Started Crying When Jane Doe Leaves For 3 Nights In Germany. Quotes ::Lumpus: It's not fair but I don't care. ::Slinkman: (Saw Lumpus reflection at the rock) Oh my gosh. I've-I've become Lumpus. Transcript Gallery Quotes For Jane Doe Come Back: Jane Doe: Okay,Kids. I Am Leaving To Germany On 3 Days. slaps his cheek Henry: What?! You Can't Leave To Germany On 3 Days, That Will Be Long! Jane Doe': I Know, But I Have To Do It.' Henry': No, You Can't Go,Please'! Zap: Stop It,Henry''!, She Will Die From Knights.'' Henry':' Noooooo! She Can't Die From Knights. Beeps The Car Ms.Mucus':' Jane Doe,We Are About To Go''!'' Jane Doe': I Will Be Back From Germany, Bye'! Henry': Jane Doe!!(''He starts crying when Jane Doe Drives Off) Zap: It's Okay,Henry. She Will Be Back From Germany.' Henry': NOOOOOOOOO'! I've Had Enough Out Of You Guys! Don't Comfort Me ,We Are Not Friends Anymore!, I'm Leaving You,Guys!! (Henry Closes The Door Very Hard) She-Bear': What Is Wrong With Henry'? Zap': I Don't Know.' Henry': My Female Emperor Jane Doe, I've Had Failed You'! (''or I Missed You) (Henry's Cry Continues) Category:Full ploted episode Category:Full ploted episodes Category:Slinkman Episodes Category:Recurring Characters Episodes Category:Episodes without Lazlo